Goodbye My Friends
by Sabrina
Summary: Renee just can't leave without saying goodbye to her friends.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Plain and simple.  
  
Author's Note: It's always bothered me how the show ended. I just can't picture Renee getting up and leaving like that. It just doesn't seem her style. So here is my little take on what happened. It fits right before the last scene were they are leaving. So without further ado.  
  
Goodbye My Friends  
  
I still can't believe that Liam has talked me into this. Leaving with a goodbye is normally not my style. Other people, yes, I can name quite a few without trying to hard, but since I was young I have always tried to say goodbye. It hurts too much when you don't... I know.  
  
So, here I am sitting in front of a computer on the mothership. Liam's gave me only half an hour to call people. Actually at first he didn't want me doing it, but I fought him long enough and he eventually gave in. Heaven knows why he didn't want me to call anyone.  
  
I've made most of my calls already. The first was a brief talk with Street. She wanted to come with us, at least to say hi to Liam, but I couldn't let her. I knew that once she was on board she would never leave and the girl deserves to have a life beyond aliens and intrigue.  
  
Next I called Richard. I can't believe how long it was since I talked to him. He's gotten married and has a child on the way. It's a big step from the little brother I used to have to rescue from trouble. His wife's name is Linda. I'm happy for him.  
  
I told him I was going away for a little while; I still can't believe I lied. I know that I might never see him again, and I think he knows too, but neither of us said anything. Better to cling to the illusion that we will see each other again.  
  
Some of our conversation still runs through my mind.  
  
"I'll miss you, Sis."  
  
"No you won't. You're going to be too busy with that little baby coming."  
  
"Yeah, I remember how you used to talk about Lizzy."  
  
We closed off communications shortly after that, and I stared off into space for a little while. I really want to see Lizzy one more time, but Liam says there is not enough time. I think he just doesn't think I'll come back. Maybe he's right.  
  
Next I called some friends. Most I hadn't talked to in years. Some I don't know why I called.  
  
Now, I sit in front hands hovered over the keys. I have one more call to make, and I'm not too sure if it's going to do any good. I haven't been able to vocalize my feeling for two years. Why do I feel the sudden need to do it know.  
  
I feel butterflies build in my stomach as I punch up the numbers for Hubble Urick office. His secretary appears on the screen.  
  
"Oh, Renee. Mr. Urick has been expecting you. I'll put you right through."  
  
I smile my thanks and wait to be connected. I don't have to wait long.  
  
"Renee, thank god, when you disappeared, I feared the worst."  
  
"Awe.. Hubble, I didn't know you cared."  
  
I see a crease form in his brow and suddenly I know what is coming.  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
I clear my throat and try and act like everything is normal. "The mission done, Sandoval's dead."  
  
Hubble acts as if this information isn't surprising. "How did it happen."  
  
"He attacked at the old resistance headquarters. We fought. He fell off the higher decks." I'm amazed on how impersonal I can make his death sound.  
  
"My god, Renee are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I fine."  
  
There is a silence for a second while we both think about everyone that's died.  
  
"I'm leaving." I announce suddenly.  
  
"Good, I come and get you. Where are you."  
  
I shake my head. He's making this harder than I thought.  
  
"No, I mean I'm leaving Earth. Liam and I are leaving on the mothership."  
  
"Liam's back?"  
  
For a second, I completely forget that Hubble doesn't know he is back.  
  
"Wait... what do you mean your leaving Earth. What in god's name is going on Renee?"  
  
"Raj'el seems to think it's a good idea for Liam and I to explorer the universe and then come back with the knowledge we collect."  
  
"Since when do you do anything a Taelon says?"  
  
I can see anger start to cloud his face and I think about his words. I have asked myself that question countless times. I still don't have an answer.  
  
"I don't. This is just something I have to do."  
  
Hubble takes a deep breath. "I don't understand."  
  
Neither do I, I think, but I don't say it.  
  
I look clear into his eyes for a second and see my own emotions mirrored back at me. His eyes are wells of sadness, regret and something else.  
  
"Look, Hubble, I just called to say goodbye." I take a breath trying to find the nerve to say what I want to. I find it amazing that I can send people to there deaths yet I can't tell one man how much he means to me. "You have been my support through these last couple years, and I want to thank you for that." I swear I can see tears in his eyes, causing my own to mist.  
  
"I once told you that I was proud of you. I have something else to add to that." Hubble stops for a seconds and I wait patiently for him to finish. "You've been like a daughter to me, Renee. I hope you find whatever you're looking for."  
  
I can't say what I want to. That he has been a father to me too, but I think he understands as I know it shows in my face. I place a gentle kiss on my fingers and touch my fingers to the screen.  
  
"Goodbye, Hubble."  
  
"Goodbye, Renee." It ends like that. On such a peaceful note. I can't believe this is actually happening. I realize tears are falling down my cheek and try to brush them away.  
  
I hear footsteps approaching and hide my face in shadow. Liam props himself in the doorway.  
  
"Are you ready Renee? It's almost time to go."  
  
I look at him for a second. "Yes, just give me a minute and I'll meet you on the bridge."  
  
"Okay." Liam starts to turn around then stops.  
  
"I know you're leaving a lot behind, but we will be back. I'll make sure of it."  
  
I can only guess at how he knows. I slowly nod. Liam leaves me alone to my thoughts once again. The silence surrounds me once more and I look back at the screen. Goodbye my friends.  
  
Fin  
  
Please, Please Review 


End file.
